No One Compares to You
by Bailey03
Summary: This is about America and Maxon after the series and my spin on things. I wanted to mix in some drama and love. Basically it is about how Maxon goes away on a trip and returns home to America, but when he comes home he brings a secret with him too. How will America react, does she have a secret two?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy is humming to herself as her slender fingers massages my scalp spreading shampoo deeper into my roots. I lay still in the warm water, my eyes are closed as I wait patiently for her to finish. The wind blows through the open window and sends a shiver up my spine; the heavenly scent of lavender wafts through the room. My eyes still closed, I start to daydream about Maxon. I imagine running my hands through his beautiful milky brown hair. I wish I could hold him and feel the warmth of his skin, only to hear his heartbeat while my head leans against his chest.

"Don't fall asleep on me America" I open my eyes, back in my bathroom. Lucy is wrapping my hair into a towel, the bath water is no longer warm and starts to get uncomfortably cold.

"Oh I'm so sorry Luce" I groaned as she helped my out of the tub.

"Dreaming of Maxon" she teases. My cheeks redden in response. She laughs again as she hands me a robe, "Good thing you're seeing him soon, you two can't be separated for more than 10 minutes" she rolls her eyes in a playful way. Although it is true, we are inseparable. The last 2 months Maxon has been away in Europe due to business matters in Paris, and with each passing day I miss him more than the last. Tonight, after waiting to long, I get to see him. I imagine me leaping into his arms as Lucy sits me in chair. A soft knock is heard against the door and in pops Marlee. She smiles at me. "Getting pampered as usual mer" I managed to glare at her while Lucy is smearing some mask across my face.

"Good to see you too mar." She glides over to sit next to me, and plops down flipping pages of a magazine. It seems more like three teenagers hanging out than a queen with her ladies in waiting.

After a few hours of giggling with Marlee and Lucy fussing over my face till I look presentable, she rushes to get my dress. While she's out I sneak a peek at my reflection: she has my hair pulled back into a loose almost messy bun leaving single strands to frame my face. I have very little makeup on, but my face seems to glow with the small amount that was there. I tilted my head to one side admiring the shine on my cheeks and nose, the faint color of blush popping underneath. My lips have a faint gloss coating them, and I open and close my eyes watching my eyelashes flutter. Lucy barges in the bathroom snapping my attention away from the mirror. She holds up an elegant forest green dress. Eagerly I rush to slip it on, letting the cool silky fabric run over my body. Once I hear the zipper stop, I take a look in the mirror. The straps cuts in to form a small V shape in the front while in the back I feel the wind blow against my bare skin. I turn around and see that my back is totally exposed and the fabric comes up to the small of my back barely covering what's below. The rest of the dress hungs my curves and flows to the floor leaving a small trail.

"His car should be pulling in soon" Marlee sings while dragging me out of the room. I let her pull me through my room and away from the mirror leaving Lucy behind. She leads me done the halls to the front entrance. We pass guards and maids who stop to stare at the two girls basically running around the castle. We come to a halt at the big double doors that lead to the entrance steps. My heart starts hammering, in the distance I hear a car pull into the gravel driveway. I pictured this moment so many times in my head over the past month, but now that I was facing it head on all those visions disappeared and I was only able to focus on my breathing. Marlee opens the door and pushes me outside without any warning. I hear the door shut behind me and her footsteps fading. The retreating sun blinds me as colors of orange and yellow flash. I look around desperately searching for the car, his car. I find it already parked in front of the stairs and a gorgeous man is grinning up at me. It's like my heart stopped all together bringing my whole body to a standstill with it.


	2. Chapter 2

I tell the driver to slow down. I sigh and lean against the leather seat and think about the last few months, my face pulling into a grin, then I shake my head conflicted again. I look out my window trying to figure out what I was going to stay to America, my America. It breaks my heart if I ever hurt her. I internally groan as the image of her crying over me flashes in my mind, I shake my head trying to push that image far away. The car ride seems to end too soon as I am stuck without a solution to my growing problem. The sun has started to set and glows over the palace: Home, but that doesn't seem like the right word anymore. The driver clears his throat, hinting that my time here was strangely overstayed. I slowly get out of the car, and lean up against the side of the door. I waited not knowing why I was waiting, and then the door opened and out popped a red haired goddess. She seemed to glow as she searched for me; her hand covering her eyes so she could see. Finally her eyes connected with mine and my heart skipped a beat. The way her dress hugged her curves and how her hair was swept back made me take a double look. Her beauty was blinding, I felt like I was orbited to her. She was the sun and I was a helpless planet gravitating toward her, slightly off orbit. I couldn't help but smile at her, my face totally deceiving on how I felt on the inside.

His smile took my breath away, and I couldn't help as my feet made a break towards him. I took the stairs two at a time almost tripping over myself. Maxon meet me half way and we flew into each other arms. I clung to him still in shock that he was here, in person. I didn't want to let go, not now, not ever. I felt his lips kiss the top of my head and I smiled into his chest. I wanted to savor this moment and relive it over and over again. I want to be able to remember the way his hand felt on my back or the sound of his sigh as he pulled me closer. I wanted to remember the scents and the colors. I wanted to relive the feeling of the butterflies in my stomach. Nothing could have compared to this moment, and I was a little unwilling when he broke away, but happy again when I looked up and saw his smile. He took my hand and lead me up the stairs without taking his eyes off of me for one second.

"I've missed you" I managed to say, breaking the silence.

"Wish I could say the same thing" Maxon said breaking our gaze, but then he chuckled and kissed my cheek whispering in my ear, "only joking Mer".

I playfully pushed him, but the words seemed to stick. I felt for a second that he meant what he said. I pushed that thought out of my mind, I was only worrying myself over assumptions and my emotions being all over the place recently. I knew Maxon of course he missed me the way I missed him. He squeezed my hand bringing me back to reality.

"Did you hear me mer?" he looked at me with a confused look. "I asked what did you want to do my first night home?" We had entered the palace now. The place was extra quiet. I bet everyone was giving the queen and king the needed privacy they deserved.

"We could go to the garden" I mummer looking back up at his face. I wanted nothing more than to sit at our bench in his arms for the rest of the night and the nights to come.

"Maybe not tonight, it is getting late" He looks away from my face, and I look away not wanting him to see the hurt on my face. He never rejected that idea before and I had to admit it stung a little

"Alright then" I respond trying to hide the discomfort in my voice. He lets go of my hand and I look at him shocked

"If you don't mind America, I would like to unpack right now"

"No I don't mind" I try to smile and proceed to walk in the direction of his room, I didn't care what we did as long as we did it together, but he stops me.

"Preferably alone" he continues. I look at him in disbelief the change of mood caught me totally off guard. His eyes look above my head at the wall, he can't bring himself to look at me. I'm si confused it takes me a minute or two to gather my senses.

"Did I do something?" His eyes meet mine, they look distant. He holds my face with both hands and leans in close til we are inches apart.

"No of course not love" He says, but it sounds all wrong like it hurt him to say that. He kissed my forehead and steps back. I feel like this is my hint to leave, so I turn and head to my room totally winded. I pass a few bystanders and they look at me with questioning looks, but I pay no attention to them lost in thought. What was up with Maxon? Did I do something wrong? I am convinced that he was lying when he told me no. Did something happen while he was away? My thoughts are flying a mile a minute, I'm so caught up in myself that I run straight into Asher.

"America! What are you doing by yourself?" he jokes, but stops when he sees my face. "Everything ok down there?"

"I'm fine" I mutter.

"Things not going smoothly with prince charming" He places a hand on my shoulder.

"They could have gone better" I manage.

"Well I can cancel my date with Lucy if you need some counseling" He pulls me into tight hug. I laugh and squirm my way out of it.

"No have fun!" I exclaim "I'm not some delicate animal I can take care of myself."

He looks at me unsure then ruffles my hair ruining it and turns to leave.

"Whatever you say Mer" he calls halfway down the hall. I rush to my room not wanting to run into someone else. Once safely on my bed with my doors shut I let out a muffled whimper confused with what is going. My head hurts from trying to analyze the whole evening from the car to the hall. But I can't see where it went wrong. Am I missing something? I throw a pillow over my head trying to block out anymore thought of the past, and the dramatic and quick change in events. But then I end feel pathetic from sulking on my bed because things didn't go my way, and head to my bathroom. It's spotless clean and I remind myself to thank Lucy later. I look at my reflection in the mirror my hair looks more like a birds nest than a bun. My face is smeared and my dress is a wrinkled. I look like a girl recovering over a breakup. I groan, how could I have already made a mess of thing in less than 24 hours. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yell. I guess Asher sent Lucy after all probably unconvinced that I could manage on my own. I roll my eyes, he was right yet again. I hear a laugh from behind me. I look up and see Maxon in the mirror. He leans against the door frame his arms crossed over his chest with a smile plastered in his face.

"Oh" my hand covers my mouth in surprise. I try smooth my dress trying to make myself less crumbled. He comes and hugs me from behind his head resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my behavior" He whispers in my ear; I can feel his breath on my neck. "I came immediately here once I realized that I made a mistake."

I look at his face through the mirror it's hard to tell if he means what he says because he has buried his face against my neck. I grab his face in my hands to look in his eyes, and I see the hurt and agony in his face. I know I can't help him with whatever he is going through and I too nervous to ask. He kisses me and I sigh with relief.

"Your forgiven your highness." I smile at him with little force. He chuckles and then begins to kiss me again.

"You look a little crazy I must admit" He mummers. I pull away my brows frowning. "But beautiful" he adds.

"You're too kind" I roll my eyes; he grimaces. I hit a rough part, but not wanting to press on it I change the topic, "Anyways I should fix myself" motioning to the mirror.

" I'll help" Maxon insisted.

"After I change" I say and motion for him to leave the room. Once the door is shut I reach for the zipper but my arms can't reach it. I try helplessly as I move my body in ways to help my arms reach the zipper but each time I come up short. I go back and open the door to find Maxon on my bed.

"A little help" I call. He looks over at me and sees me still in my dress, once he realizes what I mean, he throws me a grin. His over to my side as soon as he can reach me.

"Anything for you your highness" he mimics me from earlier. I laugh and turn around so he can unzip the dress. He looks down at the dress and well the bottom half of me. "This is some dress isn't it." he chuckles. He carefully unzips the back and I let the green fabric fall off. Then I quickly grab the bathrobe on the door. Then I grab a rag from the shelf pouring water over it and scrubbing the makeup off my face. Maxon reaches over and takes the rag from my hands and gently continues where I left off. He brushes a strand of hair behind my ear letting his fingers linger on my cheek. When he's finishes he kisses my forehead

"Done" he breathes.

"Thank you" I mumble while unwinding my hair brushing through it and putting back into a ponytail. He picks me up and spins me out of the room and plopping me on the bed kissing me as he does so. I giggle at lighten mood glad it is back to where it was an hour ago.


	3. Chapter 3

I awake to the sound of Maxon's heavy breathing in my ear, I smile remembering the sweet moments of last night. I lift myself up from the covers and stretch, out of the corner of my eye I see a slip of paper that had fallen from the bed. My curiosity got the better of me and I go to Maxon's side and ever so slightly not to wake him up grab the parchment. It is a letter folded together, I can barely see words written on the inside. He seemed to have fallen asleep while writing it. I don't want to be nosy so I don't read it, I place it in the side table drawer, and slide myself under Maxon's arms still too tired to fully get up. Moments later I find myself awakening this time to Maxon frantically looking around the bedroom. He's mumbling to himself as he does so, his brows pulled together. I wonder what has got his so wound up?

Maxon Pov

Where is it? I can't believe I was so careless! To write a letter like that next to America, she could easily have seen it or even read it, god forbid that happens. I am searching around the room when I notice a pair of eyes on me. I look up at America, she sits upright in bed with a confused look on her face, it's absolutely adorable. "I'm sorry to have woken you" I sigh

"S'okay" she mummers have asleep still. "What are you looking for, maybe I could help?"

"No its ok!" I answer to quickly, not to get her suspicious I add. "I think I left it in my room, I'll go check and meet you at breakfast later."

I kiss her forehead and rush out of the room. Hoping that for some miracle I did leave it in my room, and also dreading the fact that it could be in her room and I've left her in their with it. I shut the door behind me and go into a total frenzy trying to find the goddamn letter.

America Pov

My eyes are burning holes into the dresser. What does that letter say and why was Maxon keeping it such a secret. I can't read it ! it's his private information, he would lose his trust in me and that is something I value to much. But I can't stand the feeling that this letter is causing the unspoken tension between me in him. Do I want to find out? will it hurt me if I do? or will I kill myself with the guilt of never knowing what was written there? I mean if it was nothing bad what could I lose. My selfishness gets the best of me and I lunge for the letter. I open it slowly my hands shaking, fear of what lays on the inside. I read carefully making sure I make no mistake.

Dear My lovely Daphne (side note if you don't remember she is the girl he was in love with before the selection)

My time with you in Paris was unforgettable. I can still remember the way your hair moved as the wind blew it around your face and the way your smile gave me butterflies. I hope to visit you very soon and relive memories like those! I can't stand a day without you. It's so lonely in this castle, there's no warmth, no sunshine, no you. I can't call this home. I am hoping for a day when I can spend the rest of my days with you. How lovely would that be, being able to spend each day like we did just these past months. My love for you is endless

The note ends there it must have been where he fell asleep, but the doesn't matter right now. What matters is holding my heart together, as it starts to crack and slowly crumble, each piece hurts more as it leaves a hole in my chest. My tears spilled over onto his letter my sobs rip me apart. My shuts down as my body starts to lose control. I can't think, I can't move, I can only react. My torso shudders as another sob erupts from deep inside me. It goes like this for minutes on end. I can't stop the tears or the holes getting violenter as the time continues to roll on. My world is falling of its orbit and I feel I have lost all sense of motion and gravity. My thoughts seem have gone and then come back all at once creating total chaos. But one question burns my mind… why would he do this to me? With that another sob escapes my chest. I look back at the letter but it is unreadable, the pen smudged with my tears only one word still legible: Daphne. My heart fails, it can't the pain any longer and bursts into a million pieces. My emotions take over my senses and yet again my mind is only a blank state of nothing and darkness. Shaking I slowly stand up trying find what little strength I have left to do so. I grab my nearest cloak and make a run for my door my legs responding for me. I need to leave, I need to go away, I can't show my face here, I can't see his. I run down the hallway, it's empty thank goodness. I turn the hall but come to a stop when I see Lucy and Marlee walking toward me. They don't see me, too lost in the conversation to look up. The image of them two laughing together is to much for me to take. I run the other direction hopelessly searching for an exit. I finally reach one. I push the doors open rain washes over me as I step into the garden. I can barely see what is ahead of me, but I don't stop I need to get away from the life I have loved so much. It was never mine to love I tell myself. I bump into something and crash to the ground. My dress rips up to my thigh and its splattered with my mud. My hands are red with blood as my palms catch my fall. I look up and see a bench overturned. I gasp for breath as another wave of pain hits me. I realized I ran into me and Maxon's spot. I stop myself from thinking about past moments that were spent in this very place. I untangle myself from my cloak and run into the forest, my eyes brimming with a new set of tears. I don't know where to go, but I can't get myself to stop: I run as if it's the last thing I will ever do.


	4. Chapter 4

Maxon POV I wait at the table alone. Where is she? This is not like America. I get up from my chair the food in front of me has turned cold hours ago. I walk down the hall towards her room, starting to get anxious. I knock on her door quietly: No response. My heart starts to pick up, I knock again this time louder. Once again no response. "America, It's me Maxon." silence. I go to open the door and realize it's unlocked. I poke my head in the room. Her bedsheets are still a mess from this morning, and everything seems to be untouched. Realizing she is not here I go and sit on her bed, but quickly get up when I hear the crumbling of paper. I look and see a tear stained letter. My heart sinks to the bottom of the earth. Chains have taken hold pf it and are not letting go.I recognize my writing, and I can see perfectly that it is addressed to Daphne. The word brings butterflies to my stomach but not at this moment. Those butterflies are chained to the bottom of the earth with my heart. I touch the page ever so carefully and feel the moisture her tears left. I become rigid: the love that I have gained with America has gone with one stupid letter. Her feelings for me must be ruined. I have lost all of her trust and respect. I feel horribly disgusted with myself. I knew that my love affair with Daphne would bring me and America to end, but not like this. I look at my feet ashamed my head hung low. I am a monster. At this point Daphne is only a second thought, a memory and all I can think of is America.

"Maxon?" I look up startled. Marlee is in the doorframe. Her expression is surprised.

"Marlee" My voice cracks.

"Are you ok?" She inches towards me, I turn trying to hide my face.

"I would like to speak to America" I finally managed. She is the only one I want to talk to right now. I need to fix this. I need to see her, and know what she is feeling.

"That's why I am here too" Marlee says, breaking the silence "I don't know where she is"

My head snaps up. I look at her face and see fear in her eyes

"You mean you don't know where she is?" My heart skips a beat. Marlee shakes her head.

"I've been looking for hours now, when I realize she never showed up for breakfast."

"Hours" It came out barely a whisper. She has been missing for hours. Where the hell is she.

"Maxon I think she's missing." Marlee voice shakes, there are tears in her eyes.

"No this can't be! I want every soldier and maid looking for her." My voice begins to raise. Marlee doesn't move from her spot. "Now!" I yell. She runs out of the room.

They searched the whole entire castle and found no trace of America. I walk around the garden in sorrow. Everyone has come up to me and spoken their grievances. But deep down I realize I'm the one that has caused everyone's pain. I've caused the queen to run. I continue to walk around the garden, avoiding the one spot I'm wishing to go to. Someone clears their throat behind me. It's Aspen. His face is grave: his lips are set in a tight line and his eyes are narrowed not looking in my direction.

"Aspen." He looks at me his eyes spitting fire in my direction,

"What did you do." He grits through his teeth.

"Aspen I can't tell you." I turn my back to him.

"Bullshit your highness, now tell me what you did". He turns me toward him. I start to back away my hands up in surrender. He keeps walking toward me each step faster than the other. Anger is radiating from him. Suddenly my leg catches on something and instead of facing Aspen I'm looking at the sky. It's cloudy from the passing storm. My arms are wet from the ground. I don't want to move. I wait for Aspen's advance. For him to come and give it to me, but he doesn't. I stand up and looked at him confused, but his gaze is no longer on my but behind me. I take a look at my surroundings. I tripped over my and America's bench. Another wave of pain hits me. Then I look over to where Aspen is looking. I notice muddy footprints, and then it hits me. It's her footprints running into the woods. My heart catches a beat. I want to run after them, but Aspen has beat me to it.

**Author Note: HI ! thanks so much for the reviews, I want to know what you guys think so keep reviewing. Sorry for the short chapter I just needed to get something up. Ill update much sooner next time! Please Keep reading.. THANK YOU :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Maxon POV

I watch Aspen run into the woods, his long quick strides carry him out of view. I don't follow him afraid of ruining the rescue. I know she would much rather come home if it was Aspen bringing her back rather than me. I busy myself by looking anywhere but the forrest the guilt rising in my chest, my eyes wander to the bench that lays frozen still on the ground. I pick it up and stand it back up right, a flood of memories hits me. Memories that I have let myself push away letting them leave my thoughts, and the feelings that come with them are too much. I have ignored America, I have ignored my feelings for her afraid of the realization that I married someone I really knew little about. Staring at that I benched I faced my feelings straight on. I stared at each one in the face and acknowledge their presence: there was no more hiding. In all truth I was terrified that I married America. I was terrified she was hiding something from me and that I truly did not know her. I was terrified of her leaving me because once she really got to know me she would leave. I realized the things I was afraid of was exactly what I did to America. I was running away from the strong love I had for America and searching for something easier. I snap my head up, and spin around almost running back inside. My shoes squeak against the marble floor as I hurry myself to my room. I stand in front of my door and turn my head the the right looking at Americas door that lays open. I sigh and go into my room I was tired of easy. I did not want easy, I only want America.

America POV

I rested my head against a tree and let the cool drops of water hit my face as they fell from the leaves. My whole body was sore from the morning. The ground was stiff under my legs and I leaned my weight on the tree more trying so hard to get rid of the constant ache. Currently I was at peace, but I know I wasn't going to be able to hold on to that peace for long. Sooner or later another storm would brew leaving me weaker than before. I let myself sit and rest. I closed my eyes listening to the wind and the birds chirping. I hear footsteps in the distance thudding against the ground, my eyes flash open. I jerk my body up from the ground and start to move. I run away from the sound but my foot catches on an uplifted root. I scream as I fall the pain unbearable. The footsteps are almost upon me and I fear that I would get caught in the act, not wanting to speak to anyone. I lay on the ground knowing I'm unable get up and wait. The footsteps stopped and I can't tell where the person is. Have they spotted me? My question is answered as I feel strong warm arms lift me off the ground. The pain in my leg is bad and I twist in pain. "Shhhh mer" a voice whispers in my ear. I didn't realize I was screaming. The forest becomes quiet again. I turn my head to the sound of his voice and my eyes connect with Aspen. His face is full of concern and confusion.

"Don't take me back" I pleaded. I didn't want to go back, if Aspen was out here looking for me that meant the whole castle was too. I couldn't face anyone right now. Aspen doesn't respond but keeps walking making sure my foot is in a place where no more harm is to come of it. "Please Aspen I can't go back" My voice is strangled and a hint of hysteria creeps in. When he doesn't respond right away I try to fight my way out of his arms.

"Mer I'm not taking you back… I'm taking you to get that fixed" He motions to my foot. For the first time I look at it. It's limp and pointing out instead of straight, and it's turning purple. I look away for the sight of it makes me nauseous.

" Ok" I mumble back. I don't care where he is taking me, but I'm glad it's not back to Maxon.

Maxon POV

Lucy and Marlee follow me down the hallway asking questions a mile a minute. I hurry to my awaiting car blocking their voices out. "Maxon!" Marlee stops me from opening the car door. I look at her face; her eyes narrow at mine and her lip is set in a tight line. I try to push past her but she stands her ground. "You can't leave when everything is blowing up like this" her voice spits at me "What kind of King are you."

"I'm the one who is going to fix what is broken" I opened my door and shut it behind me leaving a confused Marlee staring at me. I can't let anyone know where I am going otherwise my "fixing" things would look like another betrayal to America. I look out the window as the driver pulls away, I almost tell him to stop when I see Aspen and Lucy talking in a frantic manner. America. Is she ok ? But deep down I realized I have to leave her here. They hurry inside and I'm left to wonder where they went and if my mer is ok as the car takes me to Paris, France.

Lucy POV

Aspen brings me down the hall towards America, I hear Marlee behind us her footsteps in a run. When I turn into the room I first see her crying, but then my focus is drawn to her foot. It's swollen and twisted possibly broken. "Oh America!" Marlee exclaims from the doorway, she rushes to her side. I look up at Maxon's face, I cannot tell what he is thinking. His face is stone cold and his gaze is fixed to the wall looking at no one. I returned my gaze to Marlee and Mer, they're hugging and America continues to cry. I clear my throat bringing everyone's attention to me: " Marlee we need to splint her leg, and Aspen can you please get ice." I walk over to America, " This isn't going to be fun" I whisper her to her

"Don't worry" She squeezes my hand. I smile at her, she's so strong. Aspen returns with the ice and Marlee with the wood. America looks up at the ceiling her mind a million miles away from here.

"Just get it over with" she mummers. I carefully examine her ankle, she flinches as the slightest touch. I shake my head.

"You ready mer" I look over at her and she nods her head. "Here goes nothing" I mumbled to myself. I take her foot and reposition it facing up. America screams with pain. Marlee quickly hands me the split, while trying very hard to soothe america. Aspens by my side in no time when I finished fastening the split. He carefully puts the ice on her ankle. I sigh with relief. "All done" Marlee is cooing to mer. Aspen wraps his arms around me "Your amazing Luce" He buries his head into my hair, and I lean into him. He gives me one more squeeze and heads out the door. I want to ask him a million questions, but then America throws up all over herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Because I was so awful and did not post in FOREVER! I thought I would be nice and upload two chapters today #5 and #6. Although I'm sorry this chapter is short but ohhhh but does it get good. Thank you for being patient. ENJOY !**

America POV

Lucy and Marlee keep glancing over each other, as they bustle around me. I lay on my former bed. I still can't call this place my home anymore, nothing here is truly mine. I look out the window, the sun has set and I'm itching to get back out there. Running in the woods was so freeing. The moon will soon be out and another day will pass. Another day without Maxon. I look down at my ankle all bandage trying to forget about him. Running away again was not going to happen soon. Not with these two watching me like a hawk. I turn my gaze over to where Lucy and Marlee are whispering. "Hello I'm here too!" I call to them wanting to be apart of their conversation and try to stop my mind from wandering. They stop talking and give each other the same look they have been giving ever since I came back. Honestly I was not that mad when Aspen lied and did bring me to the castle. I was afraid I would see him, but thanks to Aspen I haven't even heard him. Maybe he does not want to see me and he wants me gone. That's ok though I definitely don't want to see him, and I am just as eager to get out of here.

"Hello America !" Marlee is waving her hand over my face.

"Oh sorry" I come back to present. Yet again Marlee and Lucy look over at each other. "Will you guys stop doing that" I groan

"Sorry America, we are just concerned that's all." Lucy mumbles shyly.

"I mean America no one knows why you left, Maxon won't tell us no matter how many times we ask." Marlee explains sitting down beside me. The room goes quiet, and I look away from them unable to say anything.

"And then Maxon leaves." Marlee says with a hushed voice. My head snaps back towards them, my stomach sinks.

"He left" My voice is barely audible. I can;t help but feel sad. He really was that eager to leave, and although I kept telling myself that my heart hurts and aches. Lucy shakes her head and Marlee looks at me intensely. She pulls something out of her dress pocket.

"But then when we moved you back into your room, and we found this." I recognized it immediately. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I turn my head away from them once more. I can't bare the pain. They can't see me like this.

"I told you not to bring it up." Lucy whispers from across the room her voice is gentle.

"It's fine" My voice croaks. Marlee squeezes my hand. "It's better now that you know." I look at them and smiled. Marlee shakes her head in disbelief.

"So it's true" she can't bring herself to say it. I cry in response, Both of them come and hug me. I break away in cold sweats.

"Guys it's happening again." I motion to the bathroom, and they rushed me there the best of my ability where I throw up all over the floor.

Lucy POV

She's definitely not sick, could marlee be right about her suspicion. Oh poor America.

Marlee POV

This is NOT good. I can't believe America's luck.

America POV

"You guys are looking at each other again." I groan. They look back at me with concern looks. I groan again I hate being treated like a child. Lucy rushes out of the room to clean up my mess while Marlee fusses over me.

"You are gonna be fine Mer" she soothes "We are gonna get through this." I look at her this time I'm confused.

"Marlee you know something I don't" She looks away, not meeting my eyes. Lucy come back in and gives me a meaningful look. "Lucy you know too."

"It's just a suspension America" Marlee still doesn't meet my eyes.

"Tell me" I am basically begging her by now.

"Mer I think your pregnant" She breathes. I close my eyes.

"Oh" I say out of pure shook.

"It's just a suspicion.. Doesnt mean its true." Marlee continues, but I'm not listening. I'm thinking about the night Maxon came home.

He laid me down on the bed, without looking away from me. Carefully I unbuttoned his shirt, my hands moving down his chest. He leaned over me our faces inches apart. I looked into his eyes, I knew I was falling deeply in love with this man. My feelings growing stronger everyday. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted him to press his body on mine, I wanted him to want me as bad as I wanted him. I slowly took off his shirt so his bare chest was exposed. He reached over and shut off the light, the room was dark the only light that was visible now was the moon. He rolled over so now I was on top of him. He pulled me in so my face was right in front of his. His hands reached for the knot that kept my bathrobe together. Gently he tugged on it. I reached for his belt. Both us letting each other do what they pleased. I saw Maxon in ways I never saw him before. His kiss was different it was eager and more passionate. The way he moved was memorizing, and I never wanted him to stop.

Looking back on that night I realized it wasn't as spectacular as it had been. He probably had been practicing with Daphne. The thought of that was making me more nauseous or was that because I was possibly pregnant. I didn't want to think about that but I was curious. I knew in the past I wanted kids with Maxon, but now with my life turned upside down this was not what I wanted. I needed to run, but I couldn't. I looked into the faces of Marlee and Lucy.

"Let's find out"


	7. Author's Note

HI ! so i know it has been SUPER long since I last posted for this story, but I AM BACK. Get ready for more chapters and answers. So sit back and relax and enjoy the next chapter


	8. Chapter 7

Maxon POV

I knock on the door, minutes seem to go by, and impatiently I knock again. I hear rustling from within and then a small voice "coming". Daphne opens the door, her head peeks out covering the rest of her body. Her hair falls in front of her face, while her brown eyes look up at my face. My stomach flutters but then revolts in disgust. "Maxon?" she stutters, a mix of confusion and warmth flood her face. I push at the door trying to come in. Im shocked when she holds her guard and doesn't let me in. "Can I come in" my voice is firm, and I don't ask but demand."Right now is not a good time" Her eyes try hard not to meet mine.

"Not a good time?" This time it's my turn to be confused.

"See I did not know you would be coming back so soon," she squirms under my pressing glance, her cheeks going red.

"Are you hiding something?" I call her bluff. Her head snaps up and finally her eyes meet mine, her secrets exposed. I see the fear and embarrassment swirling around in her chocolate brown eyes. "So I along with others have been wrapped around your greedy little finger" I sneer, a lump forms in my throat. Anger fogs my vision, and yet I feel hurt and destroyed. I push at the door knowing what I'm gonna see before I enter. Daphne lets me in without hesitation. Clothes lay on the floor and I'm met with a bare Daphne and a mystery man. Disgusted I turn to her, shaking with to many emotions.

"I came here to end things, but I realize there never was a thing in the first place. I can't believe I wasted my time on you in the first place" I spat.

"Maxon" Daphne reaches to caress my cheek, but I stop her and smack her hand away. I turn away and walk straight out of the door. She doesn't run after me, but her and her suitor watch me leave. My walk turns into a run and I run into the streets of paris breaking out in a sweat. I try to focus on my breathing the sun glared down at me my vision faltering. I am humiliated, ashamed, and I start to break down crying in the middle of a crowd feeling so alone and broken.

**Very short but hopefully Juicey ! Just wanted to give you guys something to read. Hopefully Ill post more tomorrow, get answers from America! please keep reading and reviewing (it keeps me going). **


	9. Chapter 8

I know what the results were before the nurse comes back. But how? It's not possible for that to happen so soon. My mind is racing, my thoughts pounding in my head. I breathe in and out trying to soothe my mind. I hear the clanking of the nurses shoes on the marble floor making her way to me. I look at my hands not able to meet her eyes: nervous

"America" Her sweet voice fills the silent room "Honey" she clears her throat and starts again.

"America, I think you know what I'm going to say, but I must say it anyways. You're pregnant."

I don't respond but just nod my head, the tears start to flow. I have always wanted kids but not like this, never like this. I continue to stare at my hands, they shake with nerves as I continue to worry over my and this baby's future. I feel the nurse's arms wrap around me "Oh honey, this is a joyous thing. Please don't fret, you and Maxon will be very happy !" This makes me cry even harder my sobs echoed in the spacious room. I feel her hug me harder, her gentle choos in my ear. "You want to hear the baby's heartbeat?" She's trying her best to calm me down. I look up at her, and nod my head. A heartbeat. I imagine a little heartbeat, so alive. All of a sudden this seems so real, my heart warms for this little nugget and my hands wrap around my stomach. It's still flat but now I'm excited to watch it grow and grow into something beautiful. The nurses picks up on the lightened mood, and goes to retrieve the heart monitor. She mumbles " You are 2 months along and just started showing symptoms today" I take that all in. 2 months, wow. I can't believe it, I've been pregnant for 2 months and haven't realized it. Lucy and Marlee's heads pop in. "Is it safe for us to come in" They look me up and down, curious grins light up their face. I nod my head, and they practically race to me. "I knew it !" Lucy squeals as she sees my hands placed gently on the brim of my stomach. Marlee embraces me in a hug whispering "We can do this together mer" I hug her tighter, grateful for her support. I look both of them in the eyes, and laugh. They smile back at me. I realize I can do this with the both of them by my side. "I love you guys" I mouth to them. We embrace into another group hugging, sharing I love you's and giggles. A voice clears in the distance, and Aspen comes out from the door "May I join you ladies" He looks me directly in the eyes, the question really meant for me. As much as I love my girlies, a manly figure in this moment is what I need. "Yes" I respond and give him a small smile.

"Oh look we have a full audience" the nurse returns with all her equipment. She starts to set up

"What is this all about" Aspen whispers into my ear. He kneels next to me.

"To hear the baby's heartbeat," I whisper back.

"Oh goody" Marlee squeals. Aspen squeezes my hand, and I do the same in return. Lucy comes to stand behind him, and places her hands on his shoulders, while Marlee stands on the end of the bed. I look out the window and watch the stars light up the sky, while the sun fades into the horizon once more. Everything changing around it while it remains in it's neverending orbit. The nurse places the cool geal on my stomach, my eyes remain on the scenery outside. Wondering where he is, right now. My thoughts are brought back to me when I hear the faint heartbeat coming from the monitor. Everyone leans in to hear it better and we all take a big breath. Falling in love with the new member in the room. I start to cry, but this time it's a good cry.


	10. Chapter 9

**Maxon POV**

I arrive home late, the colors are wiped from the sky, filled with diamonds scattered across a black canvas. My head is spinning and my legs just don't take me where I want to go: I'm drunk from the hurt that has bottled up inside me. I stare at the staircase, trying to deciever my next move. Do I even attempt to go inside; a home that now feels like a prison. The marble steps seem almost like ice, mocking my ever step. I stop with a grunt a take seat where I am. I groan in frustration as I lay my body out on the rigid steps. My eyes make their way to the stars. I wonder if America is staring at the same sky I am? I close my eyes, and breathe in the crisp air. The sweet summer is slowly fading and autumn is making it's approach. Little by little the leaves will change color, the temperature will drop, and everything around will change, but me. I will remain forever heartbroken without my mer.

"Maxon?" a small voice calls my name, it seems so familiar, and so warm

"Mer" my voice croaks. I imagine her fiery red hair flying around in the breeze, and her brilliant blue eyes a light in the darkness. I opened my eyes, but don't see her. In her place is a small maid.

"No, it's just me Lucy" Her voice is quiet, and fades at the end.

"Oh.. hello Lucy" My voice obviously filled with disappointment. I start to get up, but slip. Her small fingers grip my arm, preventing me from tumbling down. Without a word, she leads me inside, but she feels my hesitation and stops.

"Maxon" She sighs "This is your home" I shake my head in response.

"Just come home" her voice whines a little with impatience.

I take a step forward, and she follows

Once inside we pass several maids and butlers each one whispering to the next. I don't hear much, but each one mentions America's name, and my heart hurts everytime. Finally I arrive at my bedroom totally embarrassed and ashamed. I don't look towards the room next to me, knowing for sure that it's empty. As a wave of guilt washes over me, I barge into the safety of my room. Quickly saying thank you to a curious Lucy behind me, as I shut the door I hear her murmur "just ring for me if you need anything".

**America POV**

I see him.

I hear him.

I feel him.

But then I wake up, and I'm met with a wave of nausea. Instinctively Marlee hands me a bucket just in time. I groan, while marlee is rubbing my back, whispering supportive words in my ear. This is our normal morning routine. The nurse comes in with her normal over the top happy self, I learned her name finally: Nancy.

"Morning America" She chirps her smile contagious. She takes the bucket away before I have the chance to respond, and quickly makes her daily routines with me. Tisking as she reaches my foot all bundled in a cast and gives me a look, this is the only time she is not happy. I have to stay in the hospital till it's all healed, but I don't argue. It keeps me out of my room, and around the castle that holds so many dangerous memories. And now with my emotions all over the place, I'm sure to break down. I'm patient as she examines my bruised ankle, gently wrapping a bandage around it. The pain as decreased dramatically, I don't even notice it anymore. I can walk on it, but I pretend it still hurts and wince at every step so they don't send me back to my room. But Nancy calls my bluff today.

'"I think your ok to go" She announced as she finished my wrap. Marlee smiles and gives a little clap, while I groan.

"Oh cheer up Mer" Marlee practically dances as she gets a wheelchair for me.

Nancy comes to help me up and into it, she gives me a wink. I roll my eyes, in which I receive a few laughs. Before I have a chance to say goodbye, marlee is racing me out of the doors towards my room. We race past guards, who give us disapproving glances. I princess wave at them with a smile. Me and Marlee giggle, like two little girls. We are turning the corner and almost ran smack dab into Aspen.

"Woah ladies" He double overs "C'mon there's a baby on board"

He can't help but smile though. He takes Marlee's role and she comes to sit down on my lap. We giggle as Aspen pushes us the rest of the way. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought as we arrive back to my room

But OH was I oh so wrong.

**Maxon POV**

Her eyes.

The blue are like oceans, clear blue oceans. I'm drowning in them, but at the same time they are saving me. I've been having the same dream every night and it's caused me to stay in my room for about a week now, only waking to the sound of Lucy bringing me food. I can't imagine a world where she is not by my side. I can't be King without my Queen. But I'm awoken to a different sound today, laughter. It awakens something in me. I arise from my bed. The light is streaming in my room bouncing off every piece of furniture. The room seems to be alive. The coldness is lifted and the temperature warms; I don't shiver every two minutes. And I realize I don't want to be drowning in misery anymore. I want to be swimming: afloat. The laughter gets louder and it draws me out of focus, I'm in a trance. I move towards my door they seem so close. I want to laugh with them. I want to smile. I want to move forward with my life. I can't hide away from my pain. I open the door.

My Saving Grace

She is right there. That smile, blinding me. Her lips are curled around her mouth frozen in a laugh, I just want to hear her speak; to kiss her. I almost reach out and trace my fingers from her nose to her dimples caressing her smooth skin. Then I see her eyes, lighting up a spark in me that I didn't know I could feel again. Twinkling like diamonds, pulling me towards her like gravity. Her long beautiful hair is braided off to the side. Strands of it making their escape. She seems to glow, under the morning sun. She is centering my gravity. I feel so whole.

"America" I breathe.


	11. Chapter 10

America POV

It's Him.

Maxon POV

It's Her.

America POV

Get me out of here

Maxon POV

I never want her to leave

America POV

I want to disappear into a cloud of smoke, millions of miles away from here. This can't be happening, I close my eyes hoping when I opened them he will be gone. But to my dismay he's still standing in front of me. I hug Marlee closer to me; she is the only thing separating him from me. We are all frozen on the spot. No one moves, no one talks. Silence

Somehow Lucy arrives on scene her gasp echoed through the hallway. The dishes she carries fall to the ground causing a loud bang: forks and spoons are everywhere, as well as mushy stringy yellow eggs. Aspen and Marlee leap to help Lucy, leaving me trying very hard not to look at him or the eggs, which has started to mess with my stomach. I feel his eyes staring me down, making me squirm in my seat, and The smell of food wafts through the air making the situation in my stomach worse. My head, my stomach, and my heart pound. Everyone seems to be protesting: chaos inside of me. I try to hold back, but the eggs get the best of me, and I make a mess all over myself. I groan with discomfort, while my cheeks turn bright red. Now all four eyes are on me, if I wasn't uncomfortable then, I definitely am now.

"Ooooh America I am so sorry" Lucy frets, as she removes my nightgown all ruined. She hasn't been able to stop apologizes since marlee rushed me into my room.

"It's not your fault" I assure her "It's those damn eggs"

"Now we know not to feed you those" Marlee gives me a friendly nudge, as she returns from within the bathroom.

"Noted" I roll my eyes. How can she joke in situations like these. Nevertheless she does bring the mood up, and Lucy finally lets out a little giggle. She winks and hands me a freshly clean bathrobe. "Your bubble bath awaits"

I make my way across my room ignoring help from either of them, I'm tired of people constantly taking care of me, oh and that wheelchair has got too go I think to myself. I give it a glare as I shut the bathroom door behind me. I need a moment to clear my thoughts and breathe, and nothing cures my jitters like a bubble bath. My body relaxes as the warmth of the water surrounds me. I close my eyes and breathe in the smell of vanilla, and sigh heavily. Finally alone, not quite though as my hands draw circles around my stomach. The sound of bubbles popping and the flow of water filled my ears. My sweet moment is cut off as soon as it started. I hear voices arguing in the hall: it's Aspen and Maxon

"Just let me see her" His voice cracks.

"And why should I let you do that" Aspen spat back.

"I need her" Maxon's voice is barely above a whisper and I really have to strain to hear him.

"Well a week ago you were just so eager to get on a plane and leave" You can hear his voice shaking with anger.

"I was fixing things" Maxon seems so small.

"By leaving your pregnant wife all alone" Aspen yells in his face. I gasp. Someone drops something in my room. The hallway falls silent; you could hear a pin drop. I hold my knees to my chest, realizing what Aspen had just done. My secret is out. He knows.

Someone knocks on the bathroom door.

Would people just leave me alone, I'm not some delicate flower. I ignore them, but they continue to knock. I sigh heavily and let my head fall into the bathwater, blocking out the outside noises. I stay there listening to the thick sounds of water swishing through my ears. I stay like that: listening, until I can't hold my breath anymore. When I break the service, I see Lucy staring back at me. She doesn't say anything, but makes her way over to the side of the tub. I don't know if I like the silence or if I rather her say something. Although she's very quiet I can see the wheels turning inside her head. She gently grabs my hair combing her fingers through it. She starts to play around with it: twisting and braiding it: It relaxes me.

"I know you don't want to her this" She sighs

"You're probably right" I retort

"Just listen" She pleads. I keep my mouth shut. "Thank you"

"I know it feels like your world is falling apart, America. The pain is written all over your face, I see it everyday. But you have to know that he is experiencing he hurt that you are feeling too." She doesn't say his name, but it's very clear who she is talking about. I don't say anything, so she continues to talk.

"He doesn't eat, He doesn't move, He hasn't left his bedroom for weeks now." She sighs "and I know why your mad, you have every right to be, but you are not the only one hurting"

"What am I just to forgive him like that" I respond not being able to remain silent

"No" Her calm voice settles the anger that had began to rise in my throat "But I'm saying that you need to talk to him, there is always two sides to a story. You should know that" She's right the things Maxon has forgiven me for adds up.

"This country needs their King and Queen back. And that baby needs a father" She adds, squeezing my shoulders.

Everything she said starts to register. She's right, things need to get fixed. I need Maxon, and he needs me.

"Me and Marlee are going to let you make this decision on your own. Just know we support you 100% no matter what" She kissed my forehead and makes her way out, just before she leaves she turns to say "and you know Aspen is deeply sorry" and with that she's gone.

I sit in my bath going over million of scenarios where I get up and fall into his arms. But I can't seem to move; I'm frozen in warm water. Outside the day changes, clouds come and go, and the sun makes its never ending rotation. My body is way beyond pruned and the water is cold.

Finally, I take a deep breath and push myself up. I take slow steps, and make sure that every little inch of skin is dry before I dare even enter my bedroom. My breaths are sharp;\ and my hands shake. I look at my reflection in the mirror: Lucy braided my hair into a bun, it looks beautiful like always. I need to do more, I can't look like hoe I did this morning, I shudder at the memory. I grab a cream trying to make my skin glow like the day Maxon came home. It doesn't do anything but make my face oily, I wiped it off with a towel but all that did was make blotchy red spots appear. Frustrated I splash my face with cold water trying to fix my mistakes.I leave the bathroom unable to do anything to fix my appearance. On my bed I find that Marlee had left me and outfit, and with that she left a note on top:

This is better than a nightgown ;)

I giggle and flip the note over

Go get em tiger

I place the next to the creamy outfit they had picked out. Not something I would typically wear but it's simple and actually perfect. Mom like almost, at the thought of that I roll my eyes, that is exactly why she picked it out.

After 30 minutes of fussing over myself. I stand in front of the door separating me and Maxon's room. I gulp. Here goes nothing.

Maxon POV

I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling. She's pregnant I think over and over again. I'm drowning in sorrow and guilt again, I don't know if I can survive it this time. The image of her looking so weak in the hallway stabs at my heart.

I hear a soft knock on my door.

But the sound is coming from the wrong direction. I realize it's coming from America's room. Could it really be her knocking?

America POV

I knock. Nothing happens. I almost give up hope and turn around ready to throw myself into bed, but then the door swings open. I see him. I truly see him. He looks broken, Lucy was right. The circles under his eyes are worse than mine, and they stand out under his pale skin. His lips are cracked, and his hair is an absolute mess. He never looks away from me paralyzed in thought. Without thinking I take his face in my hands, running my thumbs over his cheeks. I can't stand seeing him like this  
"Maxon" My voice cracks and tears well up in my eyes

Maxon POV

An Angel is standing in front of me. My beautiful bride.

She's dressed in all white. Her skirt rides up her thigh, sophisticated but with a hint of spice, which sums up her personality. It matches her blazer which covers a white turtleneck. Every piece compliments her, the skirt enhances her beautiful long legs, while her tops draw attention to her perfect face. Her hair is pulled up into a bun, and her skin is glowing as always. It almost seems like her whole body is glowing. My eyes make there way to her stomach, nothing stands out: no bump, at least not yet. I guess I imagined she would be bigger. I feel her hands on my cheek

"Maxon" she whimpers my name. I look up into her eyes, her crystal blue eyes, filled with tears. I hold her hand that rested on my cheek, and wipe away the single tear that's fallen across her face.

"Shhhhh" I whisper into her forehead. She sobs harder, and pulled her into my chest squeezing her tightly

America POV

I hear his heartbeat, it's a quiet thump, but it's there. It gives me an idea.

Maxon POV

All of a sudden she is pulling me. Out of my room, and down the hall, past guards and maids. She drags me around corners going deeper and deeper into the castle. Until we stand in front of the doors to the hospital. I look down at her, and she is staring back at me, a sense of wild is in her eye. Strands of hair has fallen from her hair, framing her face. I want to kiss her, but I don't want to scare her away, so instead I let her lead me into the room

She whispered something to the nurse, who now is rummaging through stuff in the back. America saunters back and lays down on one of the beds, she motioned for me to come next to her. She slips off the blazer and lifts up her shirt, revealing her bare stomach. I look at her in question, but she only looks me back with a soft smile placed on her lips. The nurse comes back, and smothers a cool gel over her. She flinches at the touch of it and I reached for her hand. The nurse smiles at us, and returns to fiddle with the monitor she brought out. America squeezes my hand, and my attention is brought back to her, my eyes are locked on mine. Then I hear it: a heartbeat. It's so faint, so small. At first, I wonder if it's hers, but then I realize. A smile creeps up on my face as it sets in: I'm gonna be a dad. I look at her face, and she's crying through a smile. I kiss her forehead, loving that she shared this moment with me. Nothing could compare to this new feeling that I had rising in my gut. It was now the three of us: a family


	12. Chapter 11

America POV

At the moment I'm hiding in the women's room from Lucy and Marlee. It's only 8 in the morning, but I have so much to do today. Tonight is the Fall Festival, our spin on Halloween, and it's been the chatter of the palace for days now. Last night I picked the final hor dourves and decorations, and if I think about it another second I'll end up changing the whole thing. I stretch myself out on the couch, savoring the few moments I had alone, until someone finds me.

I dream about last year's festival, I was in the selection around this time. Oh how I wish Amberly was still here, she would know exactly who to invite, what centerpieces to be made, and what to say to calm my nerves. I tried to recreate her golden decorations, and have the same awe that I felt last year walking into the Great room, but I'm still new to this queen thing so who knows. I also wanted to do things a little differently, and I hope the guests and Maxon would like it.

With a bang the doors open, and in storms Marlee, my moment gone before it had started.

"I know you're in here Mer" She giggles. Dancing around the room

"No I'm not" You could never get a moment to yourself in this palace. She spots me and flings her on the couch next to me.

"You are gonna look gorgeous tonight" She squeals. Lucy has been working night and day on gown after gown with Mary. I couldn't wait to see the final products, especially Marlee. I told everyone to keep their costumes a secret.

"And you are too" I say back. She playfully pushes, and sighs closing her eyes. "It's nice and quiet in here" She murmurs

"Yea til you came in" I tease. She ignores me, and continues to enjoy her moment.

"Ok you are not going to fall asleep on me now" I push her off the couch.

"Heyyy" She complains. I get up and walk over her

"Can't you go annoy Carter" I call over my shoulder as I exit the room. I hear her laughing as I close the door. I go over the plan for today. I wanted Maxon and me to have time alone today, where we can just talk and begin where we left off. He's been pulled into so many meetings, I barely see him anymore. I'm so lost in thought that I hardly notice that strong arms are wrapping around my stomach. Maxon buries his head into my neck, and I giggle as his scruff tickles me. He sighs deeply "do we have to go tonight?" He does this everytime. I turned around to face him "It'll be fun"

"At least I get to see you all dressed up" He winks at me, and a warmth spreads across my cheeks

"Oh stop it" I push at his chest, he catches my hands and pulls me closer to him.

"I wish you would tell me what you're being" he hugs me tight

"Now where would the fun be in that" I look up at him. His lips find my forehead, and then my cheek, and then my nose. I smile up at him, and he presses his forehead against mine. Someone coughs behind us: Marlee.

"I guess that is my que to leave" I speak into his shirt.

"I guess so" Neither us though make an attempt to move though

"Am I going to have to drag you to your room America because trust me I will" Marlee smart mouths

"Ok ok ok I'm coming" I give Maxon one last squeeze, and make my wave over to her. Marlee gives him a wink, and takes my hand practically dragging me back to my room.

"Do we have to do this now" I complain the whole way there.

"Yes we are running out of time" Marlee rushes

"We have plenty of time"

"There's never enough time to get you looking presentable" She gives me a cheeky look. I roll my eyes.

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes they are gonna get stuck like that," she remarks. I laugh unable to stay annoyed with her. She pushes open my door and reveals the commotion within. I groan, this is gonna be a long day.

I breathed in the sweet sickly scent of perfume and hairspray. My hair was gently being combed into a low ponytail, a few strands were pulled on in the front per usual. I peeked a glance at the clock it was 10, I sighed another 2 hours to go, til I could get out of here. I waited and waited while the maids pampered me. It had been a few months since any event had been planned, and now everyone was itching to get back in the swing of things. I had someone painting my nails, while Lucy straightened my ponytail. Marlee was bent over me completing my face, her eyes focused and her nose scrunched up in total concentration, I could feel the layer of makeup adding up on my skin. I was trying so hard to be still, but every few moments my foot or hand would fall asleep or we would have to stop for another bathroom break. After another hour, I was finally free.

I slipped into a long black skirt, even though I begged and begged to wear pants, but that was not part of the Queen's wardrobe. Carefully with the help of two maids not to mess up my hair I put on a gray sweater. Lucy helped me into black silhouettes, while I slipped a fur coat around my shoulders. I didn't even have time to breathe before I was being pushed out into the hallway to meet Maxon. He looked cute in his white sweater, his hair was slicked back. We were on a tight schedule and only had a few minutes to get to our awaiting car. Without a word he grabbed my hand and led me through the hallway, passing people carrying curtains and decorations. Oh I hope tonight looked good. I had planned the party to be outside in the garden, near the grand patio so we could see the changing trees painted red and orange. Let's hope it's enough to please our guests making Silvia proud. My heart flutters as I realize my family is coming tonight, do I have news to tell them. Little miss May is gonna be an Aunt.

I look out the window the whole way there I can't believe the sights I'm seeing. I am mesmerized by the cozy houses and the color of the leaves. I've never seen the city of Illea. People are walking outside smiling to one another, but watch with curiosity at our car as it goes by. Maxon is sitting across from me, memorized at my excitement. I'm practically bursting with energy, and I can't wait to get out and explore. Once the car is parked I leap out of the car, feeling the cool breeze against my face. Maxon appears behind me.

"Where to first?" He asks. Without answering I walk forward onto the sidewalk, Maxon following in pursuit. My nose follows the smell of freshly baked bread and pastries, I find a cute bakery on the corner of a street. I hear Maxon sigh next to me, I turn to look at him

"My mother used to take me to this place when I was little" He explained, opening the door, a soft ding was heard from above our heads. Inside was so warm, and bakers were bustling around: putting bread into ovens and decorating cookies and tarts. My eyes glistened when I saw the strawberry tarts; I could taste their sweetness already.

"What a wonderful surprise your highnesses" A small plump women smiled up at us

"Nice to see you again Sue" Maxon walks up to the counter, giving her a hug

"It's been too long" She gives him a meaningful look, and then her eyes land on me. Maxon notices her glance, and reaches over for me to join him

"I must introduce you to you to my beautiful wife" Maxon squeezes me hand

"Oh I know who she is" She smiles at me "Now what can I get for you dear"

"Your strawberry tarts look amazing" I breathe

Maxon lets out a big laugh, his shoulders shaking "We come all the way here for you to order strawberry tarts"

"Yes" I stick my tongue at him. Mary hands me a bag full of tarts and winks at me "It's on us," she says as Maxon tries to hand her a ten, he doesn't listen but places it in the tip jar instead. I thank them and make our way to a table tucked away in the back.

I plop a tart after another into my mouth totally lost in the chewy goodness.

"Remember our first date?" He interupts my thoughts with the question.

"I still can't believe May didn't cry" I stuff another one in my mouth.

"I'm glad she didn't" He steals one form me, and I whine in complaint. My mind goes to the beginning of the selection, even before I meet Maxon. When me and my dad were sitting in our kitchen joking and bugging my mother, as I filled out the form. My mother was ready to strangle both of us. I smile at the memory. It feels like decades ago when everything was so simple, and there were no parties to throw or meetings to make, and my dad was alive.

"What are you thinking about" I feel Maxon's eyes on me

"Just an old memory" I reply

"Care to share" he presses

"I was just thinking of the time my dad told me to write that I could finish a meal in 5 minutes on one of the Selection questions"

Maxon lets out another hearty laugh, his head is thrown back and his mouth is widened into a smile.

"I would have married you right then and there if I saw that" he finally says. I wink at him as I eat my 100th tart. We talk for hours in that small bakery, wasting time. People come and go, but I don't notice, all my attention is focused on Maxon. I watch as the sun slips over his face highlighting his blue eyes. His smile always takes my breath away, and I giggle as he gets jam stuck in between his teeth. I picture him as a little kid coming here with his mom. I know exactly why Amberly brought him here: it's so cozy. Each minute I sit here my nerves are washed away by the warm smell of bread, and I become more comfortable. I could have stayed there all day but we've run out of time.

After exiting the car I'm whisked away from him, and back into my room, not even getting to say goodbye. I find May sitting on my bed her hair being tucked away into a low bun, and my anger is melted.

"May" I squeal and run up to hug her. My mom walks out of the bathroom hearing my entrance "Mom" I breathe, she comes in and joins me and May's hug. The three of us are huddled in the middle of my room. It feels so good to see them. Someone clears their throat from behind and instead of Lucy, Mary is staring back at me smiling at us. I hardly see her anymore, due to the selection ending, and it brings back memories from when she would get me ready for interviews and the dreaded Report. She is holding my dress for the evening, it glimmers against the light. Lucy did her job well. It is absolutely gorgeous and simple.

My mom helps Mary with my hair smoothing down the bumps that appeared during my visit earlier this afternoon. It's not so bad this time because I have May to talk to. She informs me all what has happened at school, and at home: only pausing to take a breath. I could listen to her talk all day, but Marlee, and Lucy bustle in distracting her.

Lucy looks lovely with her hair and makeup done. Her lips are painted a faint bubblegum pink color that matches her eyeshadow. Little tiny flowers are painted on her cheeks looking almost like freckles. Her hair was pulled up into a braided bun. Her dress is a peachy pink color and falls gracefully to the ground. It's covered head to toe in ruffles, that are designed to look like a rose. Her heels match her dress and are covered with pink studded diamonds. You would never have guessed she was a maid, she looked very sophisticated: I couldn't wait till Aspen saw her. I gave her a little wink and she blushed. It was perfect that she dressed up as a flower.

Marlee of course looked absolutely stunning. You almost couldn't recognize her, half her face was covered in blue and purple scales covered in glitter, that matched her dress. It was strappy and hugged her curves, just like her makeup it was covered in glitter. She had slit go from her toes all the way to the bottom of her thigh. Her back was exposed and you could barely see scars that ran from her shoulder down her back, it was bold of her to wear a piece like that. Especially since she didn't have her hair down: It braided down her back, which was decorated with shells. I admired her strength, this was also her first appearance to the press after the whipping. It took a lot of convincing to get my ladies to come with me, but they finally agreed to attend every event with me. I would need their support.

May went running to Marlee, as soon as she saw her, almost tripping on her dress in the process. She was dressed up as a doll. Her face was painted to make it more realistic. Lucy and Mary helped me slip into my dress. It was so uncomfortable, the glitter itched and pulled at my skin whenever I moved, but it was absolutely breathtaking. From head to toe the dress was covered in gold sparkles. It hugged every inch of my skin, wrapping itself around my body. It was pretty conservitive, except for the plunging neckline, that formed into a twist in my stomach. I was a greek goddess, I could never get over the pieces my maids made, they were always handmade, and the effort they put into them was shown in every stitch. I was placed into regular nude heels, that were much more comfortable than those silhouettes. I had a head piece on that could poke people's eyes out. I had to be careful.

"You look just…. Wow" May broke the silence. The women in the room let out a little laugh at my younger sister's reaction, but then fell silent as we all admired my dress and the way the sparkles seemed to dance across the fabric.

"I say we all look pretty darn good" I say spinning to face my audience.

"I'll say" Marlee agrees.

"Ugh I'm just ready to get this over with," I complain. My mom gives me a nudge

"You are a Queen, not a moody teenager" My mom scolds me. I sighed, she was right. With that I made a graceful exit to the awaiting party.

The venue turned out perfectly; I was blown away at how it turned out. The patio was filled with tables and chairs covered with candles and pumpkins painted gold. Satin cloth was wrapped around the railings to add more color. The lights wrapped around the garden highlighted the trees' natural colors beautifully. I wanted people to be surrounded with the colors of fall and it was a perfect blend of red and orange and gold. I entered the party with Lucy and Marlee behind, in a v line. Many people greeted me with smiles and handshakes. I was searching the crowd for a familiar face, still new to everyone. Silvia comes up from behind me

"Excellent job" She whispers in my ear "I would never have thought to have a party outside, you continue to surprise me every day, I knew you would great"

"Thank you, I learned from the best" I smile at her. She gives me a squeeze and walks into the ocean of people. I want her to come back, and help me. I breathed and scanned the crowd for Maxon, I didn't find him but I did find Nicoletta waving at me. I make my way over to her, very glad to see her. She's sitting at one of the tables by herself, she radiates grace and beauty, and I'm still taken away by her height and glowy bronze skin. She was dressed up as a fairy. The top of her dress was gold, but the bottom of ot was blue, and she had the most gorgeous pair of wings on.

"Oh I am glad to see you" I smattered

"This is excellent" She waves her hands at the scenery

"Thank you" I gush

"I'm gonna need you to plan my parties" she laughs.

"I would be delighted to" I laugh with her.

"Where's your handsome hubby" she looks up looking for him

"I haven't seen him yet, I just got here" I confess. Marlee and my mother come sit down with us, I introduce everyone.

"I see where America gets her beauty" Nicoletta gushes to my mother shaking her hand

"I don't know about that" She laughs

"Oh stop your whole family is radiant" She indicates in the direction of May and Garad, who have surrounded the sweets table, stuffing themselves with chocolates. "I can't wait to see the beauty you and Maxon produce" She gives me a little nudge, as everyone sits back down. Marlee lets out a nervous giggle, I stepped on her foot so she would stop.

"I'm not gonna be around forever America, I would love to see a few grandchildren '' My mother adds. All eyes are on me, and nerves are pulsing through me. I didn't expect this turn of events. Marlee looks at me raising her eyebrows.

"Well about that" I begin. Nicoletta squeals with joy, she knows exactly where I am going with this.

"Are you really?" My mother asks in a hushed whisper, catching on. I nod my head, and my mother gets up to hug me. "Oh sweetie"

"Keep it on the down low though" I don't need the whole party finding out.

"How far are you?" My mother presses sitting back into her seat.

"2 months" Marlee answers for me.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Nicoletta asks.

"I don't know… I think I want to wait to find out," I answer. She nods her head like she understands. Our conversations are broken up, when a server brings us champagne. But starts right up again when they leave.

"Oh this is so exciting" Nicoletta squeals "Let's toast"

We all raise our glasses, and then everyone drinks except for me.

The party's in full swing now, music is playing and people have gotten up to dance. I stay in my chair, and watch as couples waltz, and spin around becoming a blur of color. Marlee and Carter are in pure bliss laughing as Carter has brought Mar into a dip. He is dressed up as a pirate. He must have borrowed Maxon's old costume. Lucy and Aspen have been irrespirable and sway back and forth, eyes locked. Nic and May giggle while they do a jig of their own, doing the opposite of what others are doing.

"May I have this dance" Maxon places his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, and he's grinning down at me. I take his hand and he leads me to the center of the dance floor. He is dressed as Posiedon. His chest is bare, and he wears a white toga, with a fishnet drapped over his shoulder. In his hand he carries a trident. We started to glide across the floor, my head leans against his shoulder.

"You make an amazing Queen" He whispers into my ear "And your gonna make an even better mother"

I look at him tears welling up in my eyes, a smile planted on my place. The music ends, but we keep dancing, completely absorbed in one another, this feels exactly like last year and once again I catch myself falling for Maxon Schreaves.


	13. Author's Note 2

HI ! I totally forgot about this story and with the past months of going through school I haven't had the time to write.

But I am going to continue the story for those who still want me to update


	14. Chapter 12

Maxon POV

We sneak out of the party. The fireworks can be heard from behind us as America is pulling me through the dim lit hallways, our laughter echoes off the walls. Every few seconds she turns and flashes me a smile, when she does warmth spreads from my head down to my toes. We turn a corner and suddenly we are bounding up the stairs towards the roof. The doors fly open and I'm met with a cool autumn breeze. America sits down breathless, her crown has shifted and her low pony has fallen out, her hair flies around her face. Above us another firework explodes, the light illuminates her face. She is grinning up at me, and this time I am breathless. She reaches out her hand for me, and I pull her up. Together we stare at the party down below: people are spinning gracefully in a circle, others look up at the sky amazed.

"If my mother knew where I was, she'd scold at me" America giggles. "America, you're supposed to set an example" She mimics her mother.

"No one can be a better role model than you" I kiss her forehead, almost poking my eye out in the process.

"You really think that" She asks.

"I know that'' I respond, smoothing her worries. I give her hand a squeeze, although the worry in her eyes does not vanish.

"Trust me America little girls are going to want to be you." I hold her face so she is looking at me. "Even this little girl" I place my hand on her still flat stomach.

"You think it's gonna be a girl" America looks down at my hand, she places hers on top of mine.

"Well I do hope one day I have little America's running around the castle interrupting my work" I smile at her. "And I hope they are exactly like their mother" She rests her head on my chest. I squeeze her tightly, and we watch the party from above.

"You are going to be a great dad" She whispers into my chest. We haven't had the chance to talk about our future in a long time. Always been taking one day at time not trying to mess up or bring up the past. I don't want anymore slammed doors or silence. Tonight at this moment it feels that there was no bump in the orad, and we have started where we left off. Although I know I will never forget what happened, and neither will she, but we are out of the woods.

"I don't want to be like my dad" I confess after moments of silence.

"Maxon Schreaves, you are nothing like your father" She turns to look at me. "And you will never become him." She holds my face between her hands, I stare down at the floor.

"Look at me please" She pleads. I stare into her bright green eyes, getting lost in them like I always do. I believe her, I really do. I picture the life we will have together, and I want it to start now. I don't want to miss anything.

I carry America down the flight of stairs towards our rooms. We pass the King and Queens quarters and I stop outside my parents old room. The room has been cleared out months ago but neither me and America have made an effort to move in. Pain fills in my chest as I look inside, I wish my mother was here. She would have been overjoyed to become a grandmother. I push open the door trying not to wake America. This was a moment I was always meant to face, moving into their room once they passed away. I never expected it to happen so soon, but now with a baby on the way we cannot stay in the prince and princess rooms anymore. I gently lay America on the bed, I take off her crown and shoes and place them on the end of the bed. She looks so peaceful, and beautiful. I sigh and look around the room, there's no more decorations. The portrait of them from my dad's selection is gone: It is like they never lived here.

America POV

I wake up to Maxon staring at the wall, I don't know what time but it's still dark out. I have the sudden urge to pee and start to get up to go to the bathroom, when I realize I'm not in my room. This room looks foreign, but then it dawns on me.

"Maxon" He doesn't move but continues to stare at the wall. I didn't know how empty and cold it would feel. I continue to stare at Maxon's back, the memories and pain this room must give him.

"I want to move in here" His words surprised me, and I don't say anything for some time.

"If that is what you want then I'm all for it" I respond.

"I want you to want it too" He turns to look at me, his expression very serious.

"Of course I want this" I take his hand. "I want to fall asleep in your arms every night, in our bed, in our room, not separate rooms. I want everything to be ours"

He leans close till our faces are touching, our hands are still intertwined.

"I love you America Schreaves" and with that he brings his lips to mine, and he kisses me softly. I let my eyes close and kiss him back. I bring my other hand around his neck, playing with his hair. He stops and looks me in the eyes. I trace his lips with my fingers, we haven't kissed like that since forever. Without letting go of my hand he comes and lays next to me. We stay like that for a while, til the sun pokes through the curtains and a maid finds us. And til my bladder is going to erupt.


End file.
